


Secret Mission

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk's trying to make a fantasy come true. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelain_and_iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_and_iron/gifts).



John always found it exhilarating to work with his lover in the ring. The sly comments passed between them and how gorgeous his boyfriend looked all riled up and covered in sweat. It helped the superstar put on a better show, after all, the more worked up they got in the ring, the more frantic the sex was when they got back to the hotel. This time however Punk's comments had been just that bit sexier and his smirks had just gone straight to his groin. It wasn't like Cena had really minded, it was easier for him to hide his erection in his gear then for Punk in his tiny trunks. The same trunks that he'd shoved down just moments before.

Punk always loved to see how far he could push John. He loved working the bigger man up so much that they barely got through the door if their before John was on him, ripping his clothes off and prepping him so he could fuck him into the mattress. What Punk REALLY liked this time was the fact he'd managed to push John so far that he'd found himself roughly shoved over a bench in his locker room with little prep before the thick, erect cock had been pushed inside him. All thoughts had been lost as he'd given into the waves of pleasure from his prostate being repeatedly hit; he'd being trying to make a mental note of what he'd said to get this reaction. Punk was on a secret mission. A mission no one knew about but him but it was going to happen, after all, if Lita and Edge can have sex in the ring, why can't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
